Bound
by SharilinAlenko
Summary: Shepard has just defeated a Reaper on her own feet on Rannoch, while Kaidan was on the Normandy helpless and terrified for her. Now the Commander has to deal with his anger… NSFW


«Kai…», Shepard can't almost breathe.

They have barely entered the elevator that Kaidan's lips are on hers, kissing her wildly, and his hands holding her head as close as possible to him.

«Kaid… an… we… hav…», he doesn't allow her to talk.

They've just achieved a great victory on Rannoch, killing a Reaper and ending the war between Quarians and Geth: she has to report to Hackett and then the crew is going to wait for them to celebrate together. But all these things don't seem to matter to Kaidan at the moment. She's still wearing her hardsuit because he didn't leave her even the time to take it off before dragging her in the elevator.

The doors open and he pulls her out, towards their cabin, without moving from her lips.

«Wait… Kai… KAIDAN!», she manages to free herself from his grip when they get into the loft. «What the hell is happening to you?», she asks moving away from him. «You've kissed me in front of the entire crew, and now this? I've to do so many things and…»

«I want you. Now», his expression is grave as his tone.

Her backing off is blocked by the desk «But this is not the right mom…»

«Hackett has not contacted you yet, and the crew can wait a little. I can't. I need you, now», he says going closer to her.

She stares at his wonderful brown eyes that are burning of desire «I… I don't und…»

He slams his hands on the desk behind her, surrounding her with his arms «Sharilin, I've stayed all the damned time on this ship while you were fighting the Geth without me, and then you faced a Reaper… A REAPER! And the only thing I could do was listening to your voice from the comm-link almost trembling by fear to lose you again!», he yells.

Her heart jolts at his words. «I… I am sorry… But… We are soldiers… This is our job…»

He sighs, lowering his voice. «I know it, Sharilin, I know… The fact is… All the time I am not at your side to protect you… It drives me insane…»

She embraces him. «Now I am here, my love. I am alive and healthy…»

«Yes… But this isn't enough for me at the moment… I need you…», he takes her face with his hands. «I need to feel you…», he starts to kiss softly her forehead, her bows, her nose, caressing her cheeks. «Please…»

She feels herself melting down. «Oh… I am… all dirty… from the mission… I need a shower…»

«And so we're going to have a shower… We're going everywhere you want… But please, let me love you…». Shepard finally surrenders to him, raising her head to meet his lips with hers. Their sweet kiss turns to be hungry very soon: she feels her own lust growing down her belly while Kaidan is burying his hands in her hair disarranging them, and with his tongue he is tracing out the shape of her lips with low moans.

She begins to undo the seals of her armor, taking off her gloves. When he hears the noise of the metal falling to the ground, he breaks the kiss and helps to free her from the hindrance, until she has only her undersuit on.

He stares predatory at her curvy body, the synthetic fabric envelopes it like a glove: his hands grip her breast, his thumbs brush where there're her nipples, making them tighten, getting visible through the suit and Shepard gives a groan of appreciation. «Kaidan…». He rises her to sit on the desk, he sets himself between her legs, embracing and kissing her again, his arousal rustling against her through their clothes. They both gasp as their tongue meet, swirling and twisting, while they are inhaling each other's warm breath.

She senses his urge to feel her bare skin on his when he starts to get off her undersuit from her shoulders down till her waist, so she grabs the desk and lifts her back to allow him to finish his work. Immediately she does the same with his BDU's, without breaking their kiss, and soon they're both naked: Kaidan seizes her hips drawing her close to him, and Shepard hooks her legs on his waist, then he carries her into the bathroom. Her mind begins to grow dim by the need of him, his length brushing against her belly and his warm hands on her small back.

When they get inside, she frees him from her grip with a frustrated whimper, and Kaidan puts her down on her feet turning on the shower. At once his mouth is again on hers, biting her bottom lip, while the hot water pours over them and his hands wander all over her wet body.

«I love you so much, Sharilin», he murmurs glancing in her eyes: his whiskey colored eyes are full of despair. «I can't lose you again…»

Finally she understands what's going on with him: during their mission she was focused on the target, and when she had to fight the Reaper a rush of adrenaline had filled her body giving her no time to process what was happening.

"Jeez… I was standing in front of a Reaper! His beams almost burned me! If our roles would be reversed… If I would to stay helpless while Kaidan had to face a Reaper alone… God, I couldn't even imagine my anguish…", she thinks swallowing gloomy.

«I am sorry, Kaidan, I didn't realize at the moment…», she says holding thigh to his body, feeling him shudder under her caresses. «Tell me… What should I do to make you feel better?»

He answers pulling her against the wall, kissing her starving, his hands grabbing her breasts firmly: she's again breathless because of his demanding lips moving fast on hers, his tongue exploring her mouth flooding her with his spicy taste, his fingers pinching her hardened nipples…

«I want to feel you… To sense you're alive… Here with me…», he murmurs as his lips move on her neck, sucking her pulse spot, sending shivers down her spine. Slowly he goes down with his lips, since he reaches one of her breast and nibbles its nipple: Shepard moans delighted, her back arching pushing her towards his mouth. «Yes my love… I want to ear you…», he says while he's moving to its twin.

Kaidan knows exactly what to do to please her, to make her scream his name… and he knew it since their first time together on the Normandy SR-1. It was like her body was made to be caressed by him, every inch of her skin burning under his soft touch, thrills of pleasure invading her only sensing his hot breath.

Shepard is persuaded that they are bound by fate: she has never loved a man before him, and even with her death and his refusal when she was back, she didn't stop to love him every single moment of her days, and now she knows that it was exactly the same for him. The terrible pain of being apart all those years couldn't destroy their strong feelings. On the contrary, probably it strengthened their bound, even if this means that each of them wouldn't last at the loss of the other, not again…

She realizes it for the first time, because of the anguish Kaidan is showing now, kissing and touching her desperately, and her heart aches at idea… "God… We've to win this war… We've to survive both… I want to live… I want to live for him… WITH him… I need him so much…"

An unexpected gasp goes out from her mouth, interrupting her thoughts, when his right hand slides down from her breast between her legs, finding his way to her inner thigh. She almost yells his name when his thumb starts to brush her hot centre, but his lips are again on hers in an ardent kiss and after a while his forefinger slowly enters in her, making her shriek surprised.

She's losing control all at once: the sweet taste of his tongue dancing with hers, his left hand still grabbing her breast and his fingers stroking her… But suddenly he pulls apart from her, making her give a bothered wail: he kneels down and replaces his hand with his mouth, raising her right knee to lean on his shoulder to gain a better access to her intimate part.

«Kaidan… What…», she can't finish to speak, her heart rate's increasing thanks to his searing breath on her wet entrance, his lips sucking her sensitive nub and his finger slipping again within her. She can't help herself to groan overwhelmed by the strong sensations he's awakening in her. «Kaidan… Stop… I can't… hold…»

He raises his eyes on her halting for a moment «Release yourself, baby… I want to taste you…»

Looking into his caramel colored eyes is enough for her to give up, moving unintentionally her hips to meet him: his rough tongue licks her slit, the tip plunges into it, while his thumb is stroking again her centre.

Shepard rolls her head against the wall, her heart almost explodes in her chest, burning waves of pleasure shake her belly and finally she digs her fingers in his dark hair screaming his name when a powerful orgasm crashes over her.

Kaidan continues to lap her as she stops to tremble for her release, then he kisses her folds and he stands up passing his tongue on his lips with satisfaction «You're so sweet…».

She feels her cheeks flush violently while he stares in her eyes, but immediately she forgets her embarrassment: he grabs the globes of her ass lifting her against the wall and with a sharp growl he drowns himself inside her.

She closes her eyes as he fills her. «No baby, look at me… Let me watch you… I need to see the fire in your eyes when you'll come…», he asks leaning his forehead on hers.

She obeys, their sights locked into each other when he slowly exits, only to slam all at once again within her. Once, twice… His demanding pace brings her soon near to the edge again, quivering and panting like hell, trying to hold on as long as she can.

«Let yourself go, my love… », he says to her feeling her muscles clenching on his length. «I want to ear you scream my name again…», his ardent gaze makes her gulp. Abruptly her second climax hits her. «KAIDAN!», she yells still staring in his eyes as he wants, and a relieved smile lightens his face. «God, you're so beautiful, Sharilin…».

Her heart melts down at his sweet husky voice, while he sinks his face in the crook of her neck, quickening his pumping. His heat involves her again, even if she's still feeling the remnants of her last orgasm.

His groans drive her crazy, and when he rises her knees allowing himself to get deeper inside her core, she digs her nails in his shoulders, crying out delightfully. He answers at her action biting hard her neck and thrusting into her frantically calling her name.

Shepard's back is totally spread against the wall, the water still falling on their skin, when Kaidan finally reaches is own climax, plunging deep one last time within her. As she senses he's spilling hot in her, she follows him with her incredible third release, scratching the skin of his back.

They stay motionless for a while, trying to regain the control of their breaths and their heartbeats. Slowly Kaidan takes down her knees and exits from her, allowing her feet to reach the floor again, but her legs buckle under her regained weight, so he has to support her.

«God, Kaidan… You've consumed me! My limbs are weak!», she tells him giggling.

He brushes his lips on her forehead. «I will not tell you that I am sorry because definitely I am not. All I can tell you is… thank you…»

«What… You don't have to thank me for that amazing…»

«As I told you I needed it… I needed you so badly… Now I feel a little better… Even if the evil thoughts are still in my mind…»

She caresses his wet hair. «I would do anything for you, Kaidan… Please try not to think about them now and focus only… on us…», she reaches his lips and kisses him lovingly.

«I'm desperately in love with you, Commander Shepard», he sighs against her lips. «Our bound will be never broken, never…», his eyes are moist.

«No, it will not…», she smiles kissing him again. «I am yours and you are mine… This will never change, Kaidan…»

He finally gives her one of his wonderful sweet smiles. «Let's have this shower, before Hackett contacts you…»

«Yes…», she answers, her body still trembling by fatigue.

He surrounds her waist with his left arm while with the other he reaches the foam bath. «Don't worry, now I'm going to take care of you, baby… And I always will…»


End file.
